Proud of You
by Emilyport
Summary: Will be more than one chapter I think! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, Senior year is crazy! This is a sister relationship with Claire and K-Mart, we're still at the convoy!
1. Chapter 1

"K-Mart, be fucking careful in there." Claire had her hands on my shoulders, "I know, Carlos is coming too, did you forget?" Claire shook her head, "Doesn't matter, he can't protect you all the time, I would be in there with you." I shrugged her hands off and I put my hands on her shoulders now, "I've got to learn, I'll be fine." Claire nodded and motioned for Carlos, he came over, strapped up with his gear. "You ready K-Mart?" I nodded, and began to walk to the abandoned hotel. "She just cares about you, you know?" Carlos spoke. "Yea, I know."

I saw him smile, "Aim for the head, don't let it bite you, or overwhelm you." I cut him off, "I just heard this from Claire, it's pretty clear." Carlos nodded, we made it to the front office door, I heard Claire in my earpiece, "Stay sharp K-Mart." I just smiled a smirk and leaned through the door, I had my gun drawn of course, just a pistol. Carlos leaned out with his UMP and scanned the room, "Looks quiet in here." I nodded and moved up through the door, Carlos took one side of the rooms, I took the other.

Carlos was a good friend of all of us here at the convoy, he was a big brother to me. I quietly walked down the hallway checking all rooms, carefully planting my foot steps, I came to one room at the end of my hall and it reeked of something dead. I whispered into my headset, "Got one." I heard Claire take a breath, then Carlos fuzzed in, "Clear here, on my way." As soon as he fuzzed out a zombie burst through the door, it rammed into me throwing me on the ground, I kicked it's stomach as hard as I could flinging it back through the door. "Motherfucker!" I yelled and smiled, I jumped on it's back and got my hands around it's head and twisted, I heard a crack and the zombie from hell fell down.

I guess Carlos had seen all of that go down, "You are too much like Claire." I got up from the zombie and got disgusted from what was on my hands and shirt, but I wiped most of it off. "Hotel is secure Claire, K-Mart got her first kill." I could feel her smile through the earpiece.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos and I walked out of the motel door and saw everyone setting up camp, Claire came over quickly. "You alright?" She looked me over, "The only thing on me is that nasty shit." I pointed down on my shirt and showed my hands. "Why didn't you use your gun first? " Claire stared at my hollster, I looked down too and forgot it was still laying back there. I looked back up, "Well the thing knocked me over and my gun went flying."

Claire shook her head, "You need to be more careful." Then Carlos cut her off, "She did good Claire, I would've done the same thing." That kind of pissed Claire off but he didn't care. "Well still." Claire directed it towards him, and I could tell they were going to argue so I just slipped away and back into the motel to get my gun. I walked through the hall way to where the zombie came at me, and woop there it was, I heard someone come behind me. I turned around slowly, and there was Claire standing, "You know I just care about you right?" Claire blew out a in a sigh.

This I knew was true, ever since they found me in that K-Mart. Claire took a liking to me I guess, she looked out for me and has kept me safe, held me tight the times that I've gotten scared. Even for no reason sometimes she would hold me, but I liked the comfort of being safe, not having to worry every five seconds about a zombie eating my brains. I turned around and looked at her, "I know." I waited for her to say something else, I holstered my gun and she spoke up again. "I just, I just don't want you to get hurt or killed or." I stopped her, "I love you sis." Claire put her hands back down to her sides and smiled, "I love you too, you're my little sister I never had, I would freak if I did lose you."

I didn't say anything else, I just tackled her into a huge hug, I could hear her say a few not so nice words and laughter. "You little brat!" She smiled threw me over her shoulder and carried me out. "Claire!" I tried to say between laughs, she put me down finally and Carlos wasn't in sight. "Hey I'm going to go over here." I pointed over towards the ambulance, Claire just nodded and went to Mikey's van to see if there was anything new.


End file.
